A European Honeymoon
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: AU: Mary and David are newly married and go on their honeymoon to Europe:D Just lots of fluffy romantic honeymoon stuff around Europe for Dary;D


**AU: Mary and David, newlyweds, go to Europe on their Honeymoon:D Just a lot of fluffy Dary moments:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Once...**

**Hey so this basically follows my trip around Europe with more fluff;)**

**Dedicated to OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22, thistwinklingstar, and Laugher. Lover. Fighter**

* * *

David and Mary Margaret Nolan walked through the JFK airport carrying their two duffle gabs. After going through check-in for international flights and going through security, the newlyweds were headed to their gate.

"You excited?" David asked his wife smiling.

Mary giggled, "Of course I'm excited! But even if we were just going somewhere right outside of Storybrooke, as long as you're with me, I'm the happiest girl alive."

David took her hand and they walked up to the gate check-in counter. He pulled their boarding passes and passports out of his wallet and handed them to the Delta worker. "Evening," David said.

The man at the counter smiled and nodded. "Evening." He looked down at their boarding passes and passports. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Nolan, we've been expecting you."

Mary looked at David sternly. "David what did you do?" she demanded.

David smirked and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "You'll have to wait and see…" he sang teasingly.

Mary crossed her arms. "But it's better for you to tell me now!"

David looked at the man and winked. "Nope not happening."

The man chuckled. "Mr. Nolan, if you and your wife would follow me for your _pre_-pre-boarding."

"Yes thank you so much," David said and grabbed Mary's hand, pulling her along.

"David will you please tell me what's going on?" Mary whined.

David kissed her forehead as they followed the worker out to the plane. "Well honey, I figured, if we're going to fly to Venice, we need to fly there in style. So I booked us a private jet."

"Have I told you I loved you?" she asked.

David winked. "Yeah, but it'd be nice to hear it again."

"I love you David Nolan," she said beaming.

"I bet I love you more Mary Margaret," he countered. He grabbed her duffle bag from her and stood to the side, allowing her to step onto the plane. "Milady."

Mary giggled. "Charming as always."

"I try so hard," David said coming in behind her. They settled into their seats and Mary leaned her head against David's shoulder.

5 minutes later, a steward came over to them holding a bottle of champagne. "Hello, my name is Jake. I will be serving you this flight. I thought you may want to start off with a bottle of champagne. If you need anything, I'm right up front."

David thanked him and took the bottle. Jake brought out 2 glasses a moment later. David opened the bottle and poured champagne into his and Mary's glasses. "A toast! To us!" he declared, holding up his glass.

"To a happy marriage!" Mary added.

"And a wonderful honeymoon," David finished. They clinked their glasses together and drank in celebration.

After awhile, the plane was prepped for take-off. David rolled his eyes as Jake gave them the "safety reminders." As they took off, Mary held on to David's hand for dear life. David wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body. "Shhh, it's alright Mare, I've got you," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "I know." Mary snuggled closer to him and yawned.

"Why don't you go to sleep. I'll wake you up when Jake brings us dinner," David suggested seeing how tired she was.

Mary nodded and placed a quick kiss on his jaw. "Alright, thanks David."

David smiled and began to play with her hair as she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. After about an hour into the flight, Jake came with some dinner. David gently shook Mary's shoulder. "Mary, do you want some dinner?"

Mary opened her eyes right away, when food was involved, she was awake. "Yep, sounds delicious!"

David laughed at her appetite. "Thanks Jake!"

"Of course sir," Jake said politely and walked back to the front of the jet.

"Eat up Mare. We've got a long flight ahead!"

Mary saluted him. "Sir, yes, sir!" she teased. She took a bit of the chicken and chewed it slowly. "Mmmm, amazing!"

David laughed and took a bit. Mary was right, it was fabulous. They finished their dinner and Mary began to go on and on about all the wedding gifts they'd received. David's eyelids drooped and he nodded off, his head dropping to Mary's shoulder.

She smiled realizing that she had probably just bored him to sleep. Mary looked at the TV screen in front of her and picked a random romance movie. She fell asleep within an hour.

* * *

"David come on!" Mary shouted as she walked up to the line for customs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he groaned. Sore legs, headache, and he was starving.

Mary kissed his check. "Here sweetie, I'll take your duffle bag," she offered. David gladly passed it over to her and they got through customs quickly. They grabbed their luggage and walked outside. Mary gasped. "It's gorgeous!"

David draped his arm over her shoulder. "Amazing," he breathed. They stood in silence, taking in the whole area. Finally, they continued on towards the water taxis. "For two?" he asked once they had walked up to the kiosk.

"Two? _Si, si. _Twenty euro Signor," the man said.

David pulled a twenty euro from his wallet. "Here you are."

"_Grazi_. Dock three Signor." The man gestured to the left.

Mary nodded and took David's arm. "_Grazi Signor._"

"_Prego Signora,_" the man said and smiled. "_Ciao_!"

"Ciao?" David asked somewhat confused as they walked off. "Since when did you speak Italian?"

Mary giggled. "We've had our honeymoon planned for since we got engaged. I took the six-month period to learn a little Italian here and there."

David rolled his eyes. "Over-achiever," he muttered. They walked up to the boat. "Hello, do you speak English?" he asked the driver slowly.

The young man nodded. "_Si_ English, _si_."

"Oh thank goodness," he muttered. "We are going to the Boscolo Hotel. Can you take us there?"

"Ah the Boscolo! Yes Signor. Here, I help with your bags."

Mary smiled and handed him the two duffle bags and then the suitcases. After he put them down, the young man held out his hand to help Mary into the boat. Mary accepted it and climbed into the boat. "_Grazi_," Mary said smiling.

The young man held onto her hand. He bent down and pressed a kiss to it. "_Prego. Non capita tutti i giorni si arriva per aiutare una bella donna_."

Mary blushed a bright crimson.

David climbed into the boat quickly, he didn't know what the man had said but he didn't like how he had kissed his wife's hand. David wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Let's go to the back of the boat," he suggested.

She nodded and followed him to the back of the boat. As the driver started the boat and drove off, Mary grabbed her camera from her purse and began to take some pictures of the water and of Venice.

David stood up beside her. "Can you believe we're actually here?" he asked looking out at the ocean.

"Not at all. I never once thought I'd be in Venice with the love of my life," she said happily.

David snaked his arm around her waist and kissed her softly. "And neither did I Mary, neither did I," he whispered after pulling away.

She laid her head against his chest as they rode the rest of they way, cherishing one another's company.

After checking into their beautiful hotel, unpacking in their gorgeous suite, and a wonderful lunch, Mary and David walked the streets of Venice. "David!" Mary squealed as they walked past a street shop. "We _have_ to get a mask! Pleaseeeee!" she begged.

"Mary we're making masks tomorrow. How 'bout you get some postcards and pick out a scarf?" he suggested.

"Alright, come help me!" she said and dragged him into the store. She grabbed a handful of postcards and skimmed through the scarves. She pulled out a white scarf with lilac flowers embroidered on it. "How's this one?"

"Beautiful. You ready to check out?" he asked pulling his wallet out.

Mary nodded. "Yeah. Thanks honey," she said and kissed his cheek.

They paid and walked around some more, grabbing a gelato to share while they walked. Around 6, David checked his phone and made a quick call to the hotel. "Yes…at seven?...Perfect…Yeah I think we'll be able to find it…Thank you so much…Bye." He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Mary asked casually.

"Nobody," David told her whistling nonchalantly.

Mary poked his arm. "Secrets don't make friends."

"Friends make secrets," he countered.

"Secrets get David a seat on the couch for bed," she told him and giggled. She snaked her arm into the crook of his. "I'm kidding! I'll play along with your little game. Take me where we're going!"

David grinned. "Shall we?" he asked.

Mary nodded. "Lead the way Prince Charming."

"Gladly Princess." David led her through the narrow walkways of Venice and over dozens of bridges. Around 6:45 David stopped and got them both a water bottle. "Okay, we're almost there."

"You still haven't told me where 'there' is David," she whined.

"Fine, if you really want to know…you'll find out now, because he's early!" David told Mary and pointed behind her to the gondola coming down the waterway.

Mary gasped as she saw the small banner that hung on the side.

_'Complimenti Signor e Signora Nolan!'_

She looked up at David and felt tears come to her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

David wiped tears from her face. "C'mon."

"_Ciao, benvenuto all vostra visita private gondola._" The gondola driver said smiling as he helped Mary and David onto the gondola.

David gave Mary a pleading look. "Help?"

She laughed. "_Parli Inglese?_" she asked.

The driver chuckled. "Yes I speak English. Now, sit back, relax, and please, enjoy your gondola ride." He gestured towards the small couch-like seating area and Mary and David sat down. The driver pushed away from the dock and softly began to sing an Italian love song.

_Ti amo, un soldo  
Ti amo, in aria  
Ti amo se viene testa vuol dire che basta lasciamoci  
Ti amo io sono  
Ti amo, in fondo un uomo  
Che non ha freddo nel cuore  
Nel letto commando io_

_Ma tremo davanti al tuo seno_  
_Ti odio e ti amo_  
_E una farfalla che muore sbattendo le ali_  
_L'amore che a letto si fa_  
_Rendimi I'altra meta_  
_Oggi ritorno da lei_  
_Primo Maggio_  
_Su coraggio_  
_Lo ti amo e chiedo perdono_  
_Ricordi chi sono_  
_Apri la porta a un guerriero di carta igienica_

_E dammi il tuo vino leggero_  
_Che hai fatto quando non see'ero_  
_E le lenzuola di lino_  
_Dammi il sonno di un bambino_

_Che 'ta' sogna cavalli e si gira_  
_E un po' di lavoro_  
_Fammi abbracciare una donna che stira cantando_  
_E poi fatti un po' prendere in giro_  
_Prima di fare I'amore_  
_Vesti la rabbia di pace e sottane sulla luce_

_Lo ti amo e chiedo perdono_  
_Ricordi chi sono_  
_Ti amo_  
_Ti amo_  
_Ti amo_  
_Ti amo_  
_Ti amo_  
_E dammi il tuo vino leggero_

Mary had laid her head on David's shoulder as tears formed in her eyes. "David?" she asked softly.

David looked down at her and his gaze turned to worry when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Mary, what's wrong?"

"Just promise me that no matter what happens, no matter what fights we get into, what stupid stuff I say, that it won't ruin our marriage. I love you so much David and I want to spend every single day for the rest of my life with you," Mary told him. A few tears ran slowly down her face.

David lifted her head up and kissed the tears off her face, "Sweetheart, why would I ever leave you? I would do ANYTHING for you. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. Mary, I would DIE for you." He paused and took a breath. Before he could get another word out, Mary pulled him towards her for a soft kiss.

She pulled away from him and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered. "_Ti amo_David. I love you."

"_Ti amo_Mary Margaret," David told her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Their gondola driver slowed to a stop in front of their hotel. "Here you are sir," he said.

David tipped the man and helped Mary put of the gondola. "_Grazi."_

The man nodded. "_Prego, ciao!"_

David and Mary waved as he pulled off, "_Ciao!_"

Mary yawned and leaned into David's shoulder. "I was going to day let's take a walk through the gardens, but I'd rather just go to bed I'm so jet-lagged."

David grinned and scooped her up into her arms. "Well we have to walk through the gardens to get to our room. But I'm carrying you there."

Mary put her arms around his neck to hold onto him. "Alright," she mumbled closing her eyes and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

David walked out to the beautiful gardens of the Boscolo Marriott and walked to their room. "Mary I've gotta put you down alright?"

"Mm-hm okay..." she mumbled as David gently set er down.

He pulled the room key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Opening it as quietly as he could, he led his half-asleep wife into their room. Carefully helping her up the spiral staircase to the bed, Dai grabbed her pajamas from her suitcase. He took off his shirt and jeans and turned back around. Mary was attempting to unbutton her dress but was having a little trouble being almost asleep.

"David? Can you help me?" she asked softly.

David laughed and kissed her forehead. "Of course dear." He carefully undid each button and helped Mary slide it off her arms and let it fall to the floor. David turned around and grabbed her pajama shirt.

Mary came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek. "Thanks David."

He grinned, "I thought you had jet-lag," he teased softly and turned around. Mary stood in her tank-top that went just below her hips.

She kissed him softly, "I was, but you looked so hot in those boxers."

David wrapped his arms around her waist, closing all distance between them. "Are you implying something Mrs. Nolan?"

Mary blushed, "You tell me Charming."

David scooped her into his arms and carried her to their bed. "I guess we'll have find out. I love you Princess."

"I love you more Charming," Mary told him.

David raised an eyebrow, "We'll see about that," he said and winked before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Mary woke up with the sheets wrapped around her tightly, David's side of the bed empty, the shower running downstairs. She smiled remembering her and David's...eventful night... She stood up and grabbed David's flannel button-up shirt and put it on, buttoning it up. She walked down the stairs to the small living room. The shower shut ff and a few minutes later, David came out hair still wet, in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Mary flew towards him and flung her arms around his neck. She pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Good morning," she mumbled against his lips after softening the kiss.

David smiled against her lips then pulled away. "Good morning to you Sleeping Beauty! I ordered room service, it should be here in a few."

As if on cue, a knock came on the door. "Room service!"

"You may want to go upstairs hun," David suggested gesturing to her attire.

Mary blushed, "What you don't like me in your shirts?"

"I don't think the room service girl wants to see you in nothing but my flannel darling," David countered.

"Touché. Alright I'm going! Bring it on up, I want breakfast in bed!" She gave him a light, chaste kiss on the lips, then turned and ran up the stairs.

David opened the door, "Good morning!" he said cheerfully.

The woman smiled and wheeled in the cart. "Good morning Mister Nolan. Here's your breakfast. If you could just sign here please?" she asked and held up the bill.

David signed the check and gave her a 5€ tip. The woman left and David grabbed the breakfast tray and brought it up to an anxious Mary Margaret. "Breakfast is served Princess!"

Mary patted the bed and grinned. "Come sit down! Let's dine in style!" she exclaimed and giggled. She tucked her leg up behind her, being wary of David's short shirt.

David laughed and sat down beside her, putting the tray in front of them. He leaned over and kissed her ear. "Did I tell you how attractive you look in my shirt?" he whispered.

Mary shoved him playfully. "Food first! Us time later!"

He chuckled. "You and your appetite. As you wish Princess." He pointed to the tray. Fresh fruit, muffins, croissants, pancakes, eggs, and two water bottles lay in a beautiful display. "Help yourself!" he told her whilst stuffing a muffin in his mouth.

"So," she began, scooping a spoonful of eggs into her mouth. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Morono and visit the glass factory then go to Ca Masca tonight to make our masks. Then finish by exploring the gardens here?"

Mary nodded, "Sounds good to me! But where's our 'us' time?" she teased.

"I figured after you hopped in the shower we could hang out here for a bit since the boat for Morona levee at noon and it's nine. What d'you think?" David asked eating some pancakes and taking a swig of water.

"Okay I like that plan. Could you give me a massage after my shower? I'm so sore..." she said sheepishly and finished off her breakfast.

David pulled her into his arms from the side and lay back on the bed. He buried his face in her short black hair. "You don't need to ask Mare," he mumbled. "Your wish is my command."

She flipped over, her stomach now on against his bare chest. "If my wish is your command then I wish," she paused and smiled at him. "For you to kiss me like there's no tomorrow."

And that is exactly what he did.

* * *

**So? There is Venice Day 1:D Pretty Please review?**


End file.
